Blue Beads
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Ever since Roxas left, Axel turned to his next best friend, Demyx. But he finds that he gets lumbered with new feelings in the process. AkuDemy Yaoi


This is a little … fluffy for my usual style, I'm not romantic in the slightest and this was just a spare of the moment fanfiction ^^ haha but I enjoy writing AkuDemy fluff because let's face it girls and guys, Demyx IS fluff :D

Hope you enjoy ^_^

*I do not own any of the characters nor the games of which the come from, only the plot of my fanfiction.

"Oh my gosh!" Demyx gasped as he pressed both his face and his hands on the glass tank where a giant white shark had suddenly appeared, it beady black eyes staring at the small children beside the blonde in the aquarium.

Axel rolled his eyes as he stuffed his sea salt ice cream into his mouth, he was a little annoyed that Xemnas has given them a day off because he new that Demyx would want to come here, he adored the Nocturne but seeing fish over and over again just didn't interest him.

"Axel!" said red nearly choked as he was suddenly yanked towards another tank by his wrist, "look at that, it's so pretty!" Demyx squealed as he pointed to a puffer fish that expanded quickly, showing its spikes.

"How can anyone find a red spiky thing pretty?" Axel raised his eyebrows at his friend, not realizing what he had said and Demyx laughed lightly at him.

"You're red and spiky, Axel and I find you pretty," Demyx beamed before he squealed loudly as a Sting Ray flew passed them.

Axel sucked on his ice cream as he silently slipped away from the excitable blonde and made his way to the aquarium gift shop. He might as well do something he at least enjoyed a little whilst he was there, shopping. Shopping had become one of his jobs in the Organization ever since Xigbar had spent the last four weeks of food munny on what Luxord had described as being the worlds biggest collection of Hentai. Axel didn't mind this job as he found that he could actually relax more whilst buying things, it calmed his sometimes-uncontrollable temper, which he had gained ever since Roxas had left to find Sora.

'Demyx would like this' he fingered a blue beaded necklace and smiled around his slowly melting ice cream as he pulled it off of the hook.

Axel turned and pushed passed the families waiting in the queue, smirking as he heard them yell at him angrily.

'Just because my temper is better, doesn't mean that my patience is' he smugly bashed his hips into the man at the front of the line, knocking him out of the way and grinned at the girl behind the counter who went wide eyed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"U-um, is this all you're buying?" she stuttered as she tucked her short brown hair behind her ears, scanning the small tag.

"Sure is," Axel replied as he licked the sea salt ice cream stick clean, tossing it into the bin beside the counter, digging out the correct amount of munny from his Organization coat and chucked it on the counter, snatching the necklace from the girl before he barged through everyone again to get back to the aquarium center.

He stopped in his steps as he heard somebody crying loudly, they sounded panicked and a little scared, 'Demyx', he jogged around the corner to where he had last seen the musician, sighing loudly as he saw the blonde curled up on the floor crying into his gloves, several people looking at him strangely and Axel gritted his teeth angrily at them.

"Alright back off!" he yelled as he quickly made his way over to Demyx who was now only just sniveling, his watery green eyes gazing at him, "why are you crying you goon?" the Flurry frowned as he pulled his friend up by his hand, blinking slowly as he felt Demyx's hand grip his tightly as he tried to pull away.

"You left me alone," he sniffled as he stared at Axel's arm, his lips curled up into a cute pout and Axel moaned, as he knew that Demyx knew he couldn't resist his sad pout, "I thought you left me alone like Saix did at the bowling center!" he added as he began to cry louder.

Axel scowled at the new information, Saix had left him alone in the bowling center, and didn't Saix know about Demyx's fear of being alone?

"Don't cry," Axel said gently as he swayed their still entwined hands from side to side, trying to cheer his friend up, "c'mon Dem, the fish are waiting for you to stare at them," Axel cringed at his attempt but he was startled once again as Demyx quickly cheered up and slammed them both against the glass tank, gazing at the giant jellyfish.

Axel hissed as he rubbed his sore forehead and glared at Demyx who's happy, glowing face switched expressions as he leaped from looking at one fish to the next.

He had never understood how Demyx could make him feel emotions when Xemnas had been telling them that they didn't have hearts, he had already given up on that belief when he and Roxas had been together, but when they separated from one another, he had started to feel that same way around Demyx. Not that he dared tell anyone that is, especially not Marluxia, Larxene or Vexen, the biggest gob shites in the Organization.

"Demyx," he tugged at he boys hand and Demyx looked up at him with a smile that could have made Axel weep, he looked so adorable. He rifled in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the blue beaded necklace he had bought, holding it up in front of Demyx's face that instantly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Axel it's so cool!" Demyx flung his arms around his friend overly thin waist and buried his face in his stomach as he bent down, his backside waggling in the air and Axel glared at the more strange looks Demyx was getting, "thank you!" he beamed as he let go, jumping as Axel pulled him close to him so that he could put the necklace around the bubbly blonde.

"Think nothing of it man," Axel winked with a smirk and wrapped his arm around Demyx's neck, playfully rubbing his knuckle against Demyx's head.

"No!" Demyx shrieked as he giggled, "get off!" he cried as he began to poke Axel sharply in the side, as he couldn't do anything else to defend himself.

Axe roared with laughter as he finally released him, rubbing his fingers over his tattoo's as he chuckled.

Demyx fixed his hair in the reflection of the tank before he pulled at the necklace, smiling shyly at it as he bit his lip. It wasn't everyday that Axel showed affection towards him, but for some reason the affectionate Axel had been appearing more and more over the passed few months and Demyx was loving ever second of it. He had confessed to Zexion that he had been in love with Axel for several years, but he had never once tried to destroy what the red head had with Roxas. Zexion had just replied with "we don't have hearts Demyx…no emotions remember?" Demyx never believed Xemnas's words, of course they had hearts, of course they had emotions, 'want' was an emotion and god knows that Xemnas definitely had that emotion so Xemnas's explanation was flawed in every aspect.

Demyx looked up at Axel who was now counting how many yellow fish he could see and smiled once again, stepping onto his tip toes, he placed a warm kiss on Axel's cheek causing the taller male's head to spin round in shock.

"Dude, you just kissed me!" Axel frowned as he stared at the giggling male.

"I know I did," Demyx pointed his finger onto his lips, "I just wanted to do it," he blushed heavily as he saw the smirk appear on Axel's face once again, the cheeky fiery red head gripped his hands and pulled him towards his body, flashing a smug smirk in the direction of the small group of girls that were watching them before he moved his face closer to Demyx's.

"And little old me just wants to do this, to little old you," Axel sighed with a playful snicker before he quickly pushed his lips over Demyx's who squealed a little as his eyes widened dramatically, a very visible blush covering most of his face as Axel held him close and tightly against him. Demyx slowly allowed his eyes to close as he shyly placed his hands on Axel's shoulders, loving how safe he felt with the Pyromaniac.

"If I knew," Axel slowly pulled away from Demyx who instantly ran his fingers over his own lips as if he couldn't believe what had just happened, "that getting you a beaded necklace would get you to make a freaking move I would have bought you one months ago!" Axel poked the mullet-wearing boy in the forehead.

"Not my fault you're slow at picking up hints, pay attention next time!" Demyx giggled and then pointed to his head, "Got it memorized?" Axel laughed at the lame use of his catchphrase and pulled Demyx into his side, cuddling him tightly as Demyx started to name the fish that swam passed in front of them.

'We have hearts, we must do…otherwise how can I feel like this when I'm with Demyx? … Xemnas … you're wrong'

**An Aquarium? Yep, I'm just that original people. ^_^ If you liked this, please review ^_^**


End file.
